DESCRIPTION: The Hendricks Health Promotion Determinants model was initially derived from the literature and clinical experience. The model was tested with two samples of rural adolescents (N=1036 early adolescents; N=1394 early and middle adolescents). The long-term objective of this proposal is to use the Hendricks Perceptual Health Promotion Determinants Model as a guide to develop community based interventions to reduce the numbers of adolescents who choose health compromising life styles. The specific objectives for her proposed research are developed in two phases. In phase one Dr. Hendricks will identify additional health promoting behavior determinants using a qualitative approach in a South Carolina adolescent population, and develop a scale to measure the dependent variables, refusal and resistance behaviors, by using qualitative methods to identify behaviors adolescents used to resist and refuse to participate in high-risk behaviors (tobacco, alcohol and drugs, sexual activity). In phase two Dr. Hendricks will test the comprehensiveness of the expanded Hendricks Perceptual Health Promotion Determinants Model in an adolescent population to identify significant predictors on which to build interventions. The predictors include self-esteem, cognitive development, pubertal development, self-efficacy, and hope. RESEARCH PLAN